User talk:BobLogical
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thanks for } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Yu-Gi-Oh!:FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 00:42, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Hey, how do I get my decklist in that cool format. --10reapaer01 15:30, 13 October 2008 (UTC) * Sorry didn't get your message...because it's on your talkpage. :) Here is how you make a Decklist. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 10:13, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ** You did it right, but just so you know, the reason why you have red links is because you either wrote the names wrong or something else. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 22:25, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Duel! If anyone wants to play, post down here. *1. Don't post a message on my userpage, thats what the talk page is for. 2. Maybe this weekend, but because my deck is currently under construction, I may not. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 10:31, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ** No worries. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 00:57, 17 October 2008 (UTC) *** want to duel now? Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 23:54, 17 October 2008 (UTC) **** You know what to do right? Go to Irc, enter in your name and replace "wikia" with yu-gi-oh and when you arive I'll make a private channel (look for my name in blue at the to of the tab and click it). Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 23:59, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ***** Okay on the left side of your page is the "search bar", and if you look below that 5 rows down you will see "IRC channel". Click it. Go to the second link (irc.wikia.com) on the page. Click it. On this new page type in your user name, and for the "Channel", srcoll to the bottom and go to "#yu-gi-oh". When you get there say hi, whatever then I will make a private channel, which will appear as a light blue "DKaiser". Click it. There we will duel, make sense. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 00:12, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ****** Don't know...did you follow links exactly? If it doesn't work the second time, try next time we get the chance. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 00:23, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ******* You don't need to. You didn't go to the Dueling on the irc did you? Because that doesn;t work. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 00:33, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ******** Sorry maybe later today we cna finish the duel or count it as a forfeit, I had to go to the store with may parents. So maybe later to day we can finish. Respond with what you think we should do. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 15:03, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ********* It's called Negative Zero on his page. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 17:28, 19 October 2008 (UTC) * Maybe next weekend. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 22:04, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ** Maybe, but unlikely, middle of next week for sure. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 17:33, 21 December 2008 (UTC) sorry. sorry. not into the whole fighting online thing. cant tell the bluffs. not to mention the retarted syncros. Fate of Darkness 23:42, 22 December 2008 (UTC) *Well there is a differenc between me forgiting and you. I am only online on the weekends and dont spend a lot oftime talking to people and you talk to my friend Dmaster who I know is online all the time. Gear Kaiser 03:49, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Did you challange me If you did I have to decline and you didn't sign your message. if you didn't sorry to wast your time. Re-Duel Who ? Where ? When ? What ? (and... How ?) Yamimillenium 15:10, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Ok, if you learn me how to play on IRC 'cause this will be my first IRC Duel (I'm a real Children Card Game Duelist)... Tell me When, and i'll try to be here... Yamimillenium 15:18, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::Ok. Yamimillenium 15:40, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :::Thank you my friend and I wish you a Merry Christmas too. Yamimillenium 18:10, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::::100 cards that sounds great... i hope we'll have powerful cards previously edited for Japan and not new cards... but i think they'll put both (new and OCG only)... Yamimillenium 19:44, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Happy New Year and i hope that 2009 will be full of good cards for you (D.A.D., Mirror force, ...) Yamimillenium 23:36, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi! i got the message from you and when do you want duel? just go to my talk User talk:Yubeljaden132 customs of the imperial court if you activate a card to destroy all Spell Cards and Trap Cards your opponent controls and he have a face-up "Customs of the Imperial Court" on his Spell & Trap Card Zone, "Customs of the Imperial Court" and the Spell Cards will be destroyed, but the Continuouos Trap Cards your opponent controls no. --Pipo Destruction 03:08, 15 February 2009 (UTC)